To satisfy the demand of meticulousness and gorgeousness, the graphics processing unit is widely used for drawing some 3D scenes. However, the battery capacity in a mobile device is limited. A program developer is needed to know the power consumption of the graphics processing unit when the 3D scenes are drawn. It is required to balance the performance, the representation of the 3D scene and the power consumption. The program developer could try to modify the graphics application program to optimize performance per unit of power consumption.
To estimate the power consumption of the graphics processing unit, the signal information or the states information of the hardware components are detected and used for estimating the power consumption. However, the signal information and the states information is based on the particular hardware architecture, and the supplier of the graphics processing unit may not provide the particular method and equipment for detecting the signal information and the states information. Moreover, the program developer cannot find out the particular block of program codes or the particular 3D scene which causes much power consumption.
Further, the above described problems are also happened on the estimation of the time consumption. The program developer cannot find out the particular block of program codes or the particular 3D scene which causes much time consumption.